joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Eminem (Breadverse Unlimited)
Summary Marshall Bruce Mathers III (born October 17, 1972),2 known professionally as Eminem (often stylized as EMINƎM), is an American rapper, songwriter, record producer, and actor from Detroit, Michigan. In addition to his solo career, he is a member ofD12, and with Royce da 5'9" is one half of the hip-hop duo Bad Meets Evil. Eminem is the best-selling artist of the 2000s in the United States. In his career, he has had ten number-one albums on the Billboard 200 and five number-one singles on the Billboard''Hot 100. With US sales of 45.1 million albums and 42 million tracks as of June 2014, Eminem is the second best-selling male artist of the Nielsen SoundScan era, the sixth best-selling artist in the United States and the best-selling hip-hop artist. Globally, he has sold more than 172 million albums, thus being one of the world's best-selling artists. ''Rolling Stone ranked him 83rd on its list of 100 Greatest Artists of All Time, calling him the King of Hip Hop. After his debut album Infinite (1996), Eminem achieved mainstream popularity in 1999 with The Slim Shady LP, which earned him his first Grammy Award for Best Rap Album. His next two releases, 2000's The Marshall Mathers LP and 2002's The Eminem Show, were worldwide successes, with each being certified diamond in U.S. sales and both winning Best Rap Album Grammy Awards—making Eminem the first artist to win the award for three consecutive LPs. They were followed by Encore in 2004, another critical and commercial success. Eminem went on hiatus after touring in 2005, releasing Relapse in 2009 and Recovery in 2010. Both won Grammy Awards and Recovery was the best-selling album of 2010 worldwide, the second time he had the international best-selling album of the year (after The Eminem Show). Eminem's eighth album, 2013's The Marshall Mathers LP 2, won two Grammy Awards, including Best Rap Album; it expanded his record for the most wins in that category and his Grammy total to 15. Eminem has developed other ventures, including Shady Records with manager Paul Rosenberg. He has his own channel, Shade 45, on Sirius XM Radio. In November 2002, Eminem starred in the hip hop film 8 Mile. He won the Academy Award for Best Original Song for "Lose Yourself", the first rap artist to win the award.3 Eminem has made cameo appearances in the films The Wash (2001),Funny People (2009), The Interview (2014) and the television series Entourage (2010). Eminem is considered one of the greatest hip-hop artists of all time. He was 83rd on Rolling Stone's 100 Greatest Artists of All Time242243 and 79th on the VH1 100 Greatest Artists of All Time lists.244 In 2010, MTV Portugal ranked Eminem the seventh-biggest icon in pop-music history.245 He is the bestselling artist from 2000 to 2010 on the US Nielsen SoundScan;246 with estimated worldwide album sales of over 172 million, Eminem is one of the best-selling musical artists in the world.247 The rapper has over six billion views of his music videos on his YouTube Vevopage.248 In 2010 Eminem's music generated 94 million streams (more than any other musical artist),249 and in May 2014 Spotify called him the most-streamed artist of all time. According to''Billboard'', two of Eminem's albums are among the top-five bestselling albums from 2000 to 2010. "Love the Way You Lie" (11× platinum) and "Not Afraid" (10× platinum) are certified diamond by the RIAA, making him the first artist with two digital diamond-certified songs in the US.250 In the UK, Eminem has sold over 12.5 million records.251 As of June 2014, Eminem is the second-bestselling male artist of the Nielsen SoundScan era, the sixth-bestselling artist in the United States and the bestselling hip-hop artist, with sales of 45.1 million albums and 42 million tracks (including 31 million digital single certifications).252253254255 Eminem has had ten number-one albums on the Billboard 200: seven solo (five original albums and two compilations), two with D12 and one with Bad Meets Evil.256 The Eminem Show, The Marshall Mathers LP, and Encore were ranked the third-, seventh- and fortieth-bestselling albums of the 2000–2009 decade, respectively, by the magazine.257258 The rapper has had 13 number-one singles worldwide. Eminem has been credited of rising the careers of rap proteges such as, 50 Cent, Yelawolf, Stat Quo, Royce da 5'9", Cashis, Obie Trice, Bobby Creekwater, and rap groups such as D12 andSlaughterhouse. In August 2011 Eminem was called the King of Hip-Hop by Rolling Stone, which analyzed album sales, R&B, hip-hop and rap chart positions, YouTube views, social media, concert grosses, industry awards and critical ratings of solo rappers who released music from 2009 to the first half of 2011.259 His second major-label album, The Marshall Mathers LP, was the fastest-selling solo album in US history30 and was ranked one of the greatest hip-hop albums of all time by Rolling Stone, Time and XXL.260 Rolling Stone''ranked it the seventh-best album of the first decade of the 21st century.261 The album's third single ("Stan") is one of Eminem's most critically acclaimed songs, with Pitchfork Media calling it "a cultural milestone".262 Also, IAmTheBreadMan32 notes him for rap god, and his constant f-bombs. Powers and Stats '''Tier: MAXED OUT LV1' Name: Marshall Bruce Mathers III, Eminem Origin: N/A (Is Omnipresent) Gender: Male Age: 45 Classification: Professional Rapper ''' '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ability to drop many F-Bombs, Immortality (Type 4, 6), Fire Manipulation, Ability to go inside any Technology, Conceptual Bullshitting (Mastery), Bullshitting (Mastery), Shenanigans (Mastery), Can amplify himself to any speed (He usually raps at 0.000 (Yamchafinite^^Yamchafinite^^Awesomite)0000000001% of his true speed, Rap God being his 0.000000000(yamchafinite^^Yamchafinite^Awesomite)00002%), Command Skip (Can skip the opponent's turn or attacks to attack safetly), Durability Absolute Negation, Time Manipulation/Destruction (Mastery), Godly Immunity to Every. Single. Thing, Time Perception Elimination, Reaction Skipping (Can skip the opponent's reactions via going FAWST), Speed Skipping (Can skip the opponent's speed to make them not move at all), Can turn stuff ON or OFF (KamehameORROR), Rap God (Was taught by Will Smith how to rap, and got straight A's), Can insta-win Rap Battles (with prep time, during his time in 8 Mile was able to roast 3/4'th the Rappers he battled after failing once), Master at Wrestling, Regeneration (Total), Inner-Conceptual Survivability (Low), Inner-Conceptual Destruction, Can attack the STATS/DATA/BITS/CODE, Instant Inner-Conceptual Regeneration (Total), Telekinesis Attack Potency: 'MAXED OUT LV1' Speed: Extremely FTL+ ''at the very, very least, ''up to Inapplicably High at peak (His full peak was comparable to Carlton when he bust through the fiction barrier and into the real world by simply panicing) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Irrelevant with telekinesis Striking Strength: ''' '''MAXED OUT LV1 Durability: 'MAXED OUT LV1' Stamina: Limitless ''' '''Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: His Clothes Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: Will Smith, Childish Gambino (The only two that can beat him in rapping/fights), Can think too much in a rap battle that sometimes leads him to saying random words Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rap God- Eminem turns into a Rap God, which makes him immensely powerful. It can fight on par with LV∞'s despite being an LV1. This form allows him to be faster then Ender Ki Users (but not as fast as the masters) + able to skip the reactions and perception + instinct of the opponent in order to hit the opponent successfully, able to go under the legendary ten senses due to GOD-KI and if the senses are really THAT good he's pretty much everywhere, able to literally jump across the durability and hit the Inner-Stats/Durability/HP Bar, and vaporize POWER/Power wit le final explosion if opponent still survives. F-Bombs- Eminem drops many F-Bombs, exploding the opponent's Outer-Stats, Inner-Stats, Lines of Existence, Inner-Concepts, Characteristics, and STATS/DATA/BITS/CODE. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rappers Category:Rap god Category:Characters Category:Breadverse Unlimited Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters